Aquí entre nos
by Petite Rveur
Summary: Porque a pesar de ser un completo caballero, Kenshin encuentra cierto placer en robarle besos a Kaoru-dono. Serie de historias.
1. Chapter 1

**Este es un fandome en el que me urgía formar parte. Denme una oportunidad, ¿si?**

 **Decidí escribir esta serie de drabbles porque me parece que hay ciertas ocasiones en las que Kenshin debe dejar de ser el caballero ambulante que todos conocemos y dejarse llevar un poco por la situación.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece.

* * *

Realidad

Para Kenshin aún era difícil. _Viva_. Kaoru estaba _viva._ Y a pesar de haberla ido a buscar él mismo y haberla traído sana y salva consigo, se guía costándole trabajo pensar que no se trataba de un sueño, ni una alucinación febril provocada por la tristeza de haberla perdido.

Porque así era; era real, estaba allí con ellos, en casa, y todo lo sucedido podía ser considerado como una horrible pesadilla de ahora en adelante. Una de la que al fin había despertado.

Le sonrió a la luna y respiró hondo el aire fresco de la noche antes de entrar nuevamente a la casa y transitar por los pasillos oscurecidos por la media noche. La habitación de Kaoru apareció en su camino cuando se dirigía a la suya. La miró por un segundo, como si realmente se preguntara qué había del otro lado de la puerta de papel.

Sí, lo sabía perfectamente.

Kaoru estaba bien, no se trataba de un sueño como los que aún lo asediaban durante la noche. Sueños en que ella desaparecía entre sus brazos y sus ojos sin brillo le dirigían la mirada, culpándolo nuevamente.

Abrió la puerta corrediza sin temor a lo que sea que pudiese encontrarse dentro. La chica estaba dormida; lo había estado desde que volvió a casa y por los últimos dos días.

Su boca se convirtió en una línea recta al verla tendida sobre su futón con una calma casi envidiable. A veces, cuando la veía así tan bella y en paz, le parecía que se trataba de otra muñeca. Como si hubiesen reemplazado a _su Kaoru-dono_ por una perfecta e inerte versión de ella misma, y que la verdadera se encontraba lejos, muy lejos de él.

Y de cierto modo tenía razón. Ella se encontraba ahí, a tan sólo unos metros de él, pero en un mundo donde no podía alcanzarla sin importar cuánto estirara la mano para tocarle las mejillas. Porque ella sí estaba soñando, y probablemente sería con algo maravilloso, a juzgar por la tranquilidad que reflejaba en el exterior, que parecía tener únicamente cuando dormía.

Entonces las manos comenzaron a picarle. Quería tocarle, sentir la suavidad de sus mejillas, el calor de su piel; saber que era ella de verdad y no otro vil engaño. Por eso se acercó a paso suave, cerrando la puerta de papel a sus espaldas y arrodillándose a su lado para observarla de cerca. Su rostro parecía brillas bajo la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana y su cabello negro, recogido en una trenza floja, le pareció más sedoso que nunca. No pudo resistir el impulso de pasar sus dedos sobre ella.

Con un movimiento suave, apenas existente, le acarició el cabello y las mejillas, hasta llegar a la punta de su nariz. Ahí se detuvo, dudoso, recién advirtiendo la textura de sus labios entre abiertos. ¿Cómo se sentirían realmente? La curiosidad pudo con él y acabó el recorrido de sus dedos una vez que éstos se posaron sobre sus labios.

Una parte de él se sintió como si estuviese cometiendo una atrocidad. Algo no permitido. Y claro, la estaba tocando mientras dormía, ¡prácticamente se estaba aprovechando de ella! Pero por otro lado, pensó que aquello no podría haberle importado menos en ese momento. Porque al fin y al cabo, ella estaba en casa nuevamente; con él, cuando pensó que la había perdido para siempre.

Entonces, haciendo rotundamente a un lado sus tapujos, se decidió, como si hubiese estado debatiéndolo consigo mismo por un instante. Se agachó lentamente hasta poner su rostro a tan sólo unos milímetros del de la chica, y con una última mirada a su semblante durmiente, la besó.

Porque esta Kaoru no era un sueño ni un engaño; no era sino la más pura y bella realidad. Una que quería vivir ahora y el resto de sus días.

* * *

 **Si llegaron hasta aquí: muchísimas gracias.**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Yo creo que es una escena necesaria. Es decir, ¿qué pasó realmente cuando volvieron de la isla? Es un tema que se da por entendido, sin dejarlo expreso. Creo que era necesario abordarlo. Él estaba destrozado, hasta yo me plantearía, después de todo lo ocurrido, si eso no era más que un sueño, pero hay una forma de saberlo, ¿no? Un beso que le recuerde al príncipe que en realidad no está soñando.**

 **Díganme qué les parece.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece.

 **Advertencias:** Estas historias no necesariamente tienen un orden cronológico o lógico. Pueden verse de esa manera, pero también pueden leerse de manera aislada y no afectará de manera alguna la lectura. Yo, por otro lado, preferí subirlas de esta forma para que se viesen más bonitas.

* * *

Esfuerzo

Kenshin cree fervientemente, gracias a lo vivido a lo largo de sus años –que si bien no lo aparentaban, eran ya varios-, que no importa qué tan difícil fuera algo; con práctica y empeño se es capaz de dominar cualquier disciplina.

Así hizo hecho él durante todo el tiempo que vivió con su maestro en las montañas aprendiendo el correcto uso de la espada. Y es precisamente lo que le dice a Yahiko para que tome en serio sus lecciones con Kaoru.

Dicha premisa ha sido un referente a lo largo de su vida y piensa –ingenuamente, la verdad sea dicha-, que no hay excepción sobre la Tierra para tan sabia y noble enseñanza.

Sin embargo, ésta parece no querer aplicarse a Kaoru y a su nula habilidad para la cocina.

El hecho de que Kaoru no supiera cocinar era algo que Kenshin supo desde el primero momento, incluso antes de comenzar a quedarse ahí como huésped permanente, y al principio eso no era un verdadero inconveniente; a él no le molestaba en absoluto preparar la cena y ocuparse de las cosas de la casa mientras la chica daba sus clases.

Eso, no obstante, no es un impedimento para que ella lo intente de vez en cuando, poniendo todo su esfuerzo para lograr una comida _decente_ , que al final ni ella misma es capaz de comer, y que termina siendo despreciada tanto por Yahiko como por Sanosuke. Finalmente, se resigna a que Megumi se encargue de arreglar sus preparaciones incomibles entre risas y burlas de parte del resto.

Si hay que ser honesto, a Kenshin le gusta mucho más las comidas que prepara la doctora -¡Oh, vamos, no hay punto de comparación!-, pero sí adora que Kaoru lo intente, porque sabe que lo hace por ellos y no puede evitar sentirse mal por ella cuando falla en cada intento por agradarlos.

−Ánimo, Kaoru-dono−le dice con una enorme sonrisa conciliadora−la próxima vez, seguro que sí saldrá.

Ante eso, la chica no puede evitar dejar salir una sonrisa, nuevamente animada por la que el pelirrojo le enseñaba en su rostro. ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan bueno?

Y por un tiempo, la chica puede vivir con el hecho de que cocinar no es –ni será nunca- una de sus virtudes.

Pero cuando Megumi decide irse a Aizu, dejando a Kenshin con la prescripción médica de no sobre esforzar sus brazos, Kaoru sabe que están en problemas. El dinero escasea, y ya no pueden contar ni con Sanosuke –nunca lo habían hecho, en realidad-, ni con Yahiko, que pasa cada vez menos tiempo en el dojo, para ganarlo, así que comer fuera no es una opción en absoluto.

Kaoru tiene que tomar la decisión de aventurarse en la cocina.

Kenshin la mira día a día arremangarse el kimono y comenzar a trastear con las ollas y el aceite hirviendo, y aunque sabe que esa noche no cenarán bien, no puede sino sonreír desde el marco de la puerta, encontrándola tremendamente adorable en su desplante de determinación por encargarse ella de la comida. Así como tampoco puede encontrarse más agradecido al verla esforzándose por prepararle algo de comer a _él._

Porque no es que el espadachín no puede prepararse su propia cena, al contrario, por mucho tiempo ésa fue tu función exclusiva, y el hecho de tener débiles los brazos no es, en absoluto, un impedimento para eso. Pero nunca llegó a imaginarse que llegaría el día en que alguien estaría cocinando para él _sólo por agradarlo._

Sonríe.

Es por eso que, pasando por alto la zona de peligro que significa tener a Kaoru en la cocina, él entra y se para junto a ella con las manos escondidas entre las mangas de su haori y una enorme y brillante sonrisa en el rostro, como solía hacerlo desde que la trajeron de vuelta.

−Kenshin−lo nombra ella cuando se da cuenta de su presencia, quitando la vista de la olla donde hierbe las verduras, sorprendida.

No es extraño que el pelirrojo quiera ayudarla mientras cocina, dándole instrucciones y consejos para el uso de los utensilios, y ella –a pesar de sentirse avergonzada por su incompetencia-, agradece profundamente que él le haga.

Entonces, totalmente en contra de cualquier pronóstico, él acerca el rostro, pegando sus labios a los de ella en un beso casto y sincero, que deja al proyecto fallido de cocinera helada de la impresión con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza.

Por otro lado, a Kenshin parece no molestarle en absoluto haberla besado, más bien es todo lo contrario; él cree que tanto esfuerzo merece un debido agradecimiento.

* * *

 **Si llegaron hasta aquí, les agradezco un montón.**

 **¿Qué les pareció? A mí me gustó, creo que es una escena cliché, sí, pero que siempre quise escribir. Porque la pobrecita, a pesar de no tener talento en la cocina, siempre se la ve intentándolo. Creo que merece un aplauso. O un beso, lo que prefieran jaja.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece.

* * *

Precaución

Kenshin siente que las enseñanzas del dojo Kamiya que profesa Kaoru-dono como herencia de su padre son, más allá de hermosas palabras, una filosofía de vida que está dispuesto a adoptar como suya desde el instante en que pisó el dojo por primera vez.

Sin embargo, además de Yahiko, el único estudiante de la escuela, y él mismo, nadie más por allí parece interesado en aprender de Kaoru y su herencia familiar.

Es por eso que para obtener ingresos y mantenerse activa, a la chica no le queda otra que acudir al llamado del señor Maekawa cuando le pedía que le ayudara con las clases en el dojo y atraer a los estudiantes que por sí misma no podía conseguir para el suyo propio.

A Kenshin, eso no le molesta en absoluto. A Kaoru le gustan sus actividades, le gusta el kendo y ser maestra; ella ama lo que hace –aunque eso la llevara a irse por todo el día lejos de su lado-, y él la ama tal como es. Pero sí es cierto que no puede evitar quedarse con un amargo sabor en la boca cada vez que la s _eñorita Kaoru_ sale por la puerta por la mañana, sabiendo que la vería volver a casa tan sólo cuando estuviera ya bien entrada la tarde.

Y es que al espadachín aún le pena la sensación de que se le escapaba entre los dedos. De tenerla en un momento y al siguiente ya no más…Y la sola idea de verla marchar y no verla reaparecer jamás le hace temblar de pánico.

Tampoco está totalmente cómodo con la gran cantidad de alumnos que asisten a las clases que imparte la chica en el dojo Maekawa; está seguro -y lo dice sin miedo alguno a equivocarse-, que más de la mitad de ellos no están ni remotamente interesados realmente en las lecciones, sino en la maestra. Y eso hace que no pueda evitar fruncir el ceño y plantearse varias veces el no acompañarla.

Pero de un modo u otro, Kenshin sospecha que eso sería completamente inadecuado; ella es capaz de defenderse sola, es hábil, fuerte y astuta. No le pasará nada. Además, esos días en que el peligro asechaba en cada esquina y ponían en peligro el bienestar de Kaoru y el resto han acabado al fin, ella está a salvo y nada ni nadie puede hacerle daño.

Sí, Kenshin lo sabe bien.

Pero el mal sabor de la boca no se va.

Pero sí va a hacer algo al respecto. Definitivamente. Después de todo, es sólo por precaución.

−Adiós, Kenshin−se despide alegremente parada frente a la puerta trasera de la propiedad, con su _bokken_ y su bolso al hombro−regreso al atardecer.

Y se da la vuelta dispuesta a irse sin más dilación, como ha hecho ya miles de veces.

−Espere, Kaoru-dono−la llama él y ella voltea la cabeza para verlo de frente, aún con esa radiante sonrisa que _siempre_ lleva consigo a juego con su par de ojos azules.

−¿Sí, Kenshin…?

Entonces, y sin previo aviso, el pelirrojo la coge del codo, haciendo que se gire por completo, y se abalanza sobre ella para besarla.

Es un beso casto, suave y efímero, que no dura más de un segundo.

Él se separa y se sonríe abiertamente, y no sabe si lo hace por el hecho de haberla besado al fin, como si de una travesura de tratase –realmente espera que Yahiko hubiese sido más maduro con Tsubame-chan, que él mismo en este instante-, o si lo hace por la expresión totalmente perpleja y avergonzada que la chica tiene plasmada en el rostro en este momento, que se ha ruborizado hasta la raíz del pelo.

Sólo entonces el espadachín siente el sabor amargo de su boca cambiar. Y mientras ve a la maestra marcharse totalmente azorada, él piensa en agradable que es el sabor de los labios de Kaoru, y que ser precavido no está del todo mal.

* * *

 **Y bueno, este OS me dejó un gustillo, pero uno agradable, casi como a Kenshin un beso de Kaoru. Me costó mucho trabajo hacerlo, porque no sabía exactamente qué es lo que quería lograr, y aún a última hora le quité y agregué un par de cosas por aquí y por allá, pero al final el resultado quedó bastante decente y totalmente de mi gusto.**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo. Muchas gracias por leer y se agradece aún más un review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** _Rurouni Kenshin_ no me pertenece.

* * *

Consuelo

.

Desde que conocía a Kaoru, a Kenshin le había quedado bastante claro que la chica poseía una personalidad emocional e impulsiva. Y es que ella, a pesar de tener diecisiete años, era casi tan sensible y voluble como una de apenas dos.

Esa característica suya se intensificaba cuando Yahiko andaba cerca, ya que el pequeño, que tenía la lengua como salida de una cloaca, se dedicaba a hacerla rabiar con burlas e insultos sobre su comida, sus lecciones, su atractivo físico o lo que fuera, en realidad. Ante eso, el humor de la chica prendía como la paja seca y se ponía a la altura del muchacho para contestarle.

Si le preguntaban, ella siempre respondería que Yahiko era un mocoso desobediente y malhablado, y que no lo soportaba. Pero todos en la casa sabían a ciencia cierta que eso no podía estar más lejos de la verdad; que Kaoru _adoraba_ al chiquillo –que además era su único estudiante y el futuro de su escuela-, como si se tratase de su propio hermano.

Kenshin podía dar fe de eso.

Pero luego todos se fueron y sólo quedó él.

Es por eso que el día en que Yahiko cumplió la edad suficiente para irse del dojo, Kaoru quedó hecha pedazos.

No podía culparlo, Yahiko se había convertido en un hombre grande, fuerte y resuelto, y ya no era el chico sucio y deslenguado que Kenshin le dejó en la puerta del dojo para que ella lo educara y entrenara. Tenía todo el derecho del mundo a irse y hacer su vida. Ella no podía enseñarle más.

Pero eso no evitó que la chica llorara.

Se echó a llorar esa misma tarde en que lo vio salir por la puerta con su shinai y un bolso al hombro. Y lo había estado haciendo por las últimas tres noches.

¡Era ridículo! El chico tan sólo se había ido a vivir más cerca de su novia; seguirían en el mismo vecindario. De hecho, si salían al mercado, lo más probable es que se lo encontraran llevando las compras de Tsubame-chan. ¡Y además él seguiría yendo al dojo a practicar!

Pero el sólo hecho de ver su cuarto vacío era suficiente para que el trauma de Kaoru a la soledad resucitara de un lugar secreto de su corazón que creía extinto hacía ya mucho tiempo, y se echara a llorar como si de una niña malcriada se tratara.

De todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo con ella, Kenshin la había visto llorar más veces de las que podía contar, pero nunca con tal nivel de intensidad ni persistencia que en aquella ocasión –porque prefería pensar que no había sido así cuando decidió marcharse a Kioto sin ella-. Tanto así, que ponderó seriamente la posibilidad de pedirle a Yahiko que volviera y le dijera algo que pudiera tranquilizarla.

Pero eso no funcionaría. Yahiko volvería a irse y ella sería demasiado terca como para dejarse ver en ese estado frente a él, de todos modos.

La decisión del espadachín de solucionar el asunto por sí mismo floreció en él cuando, al pasar por el pasillo frente a su habitación, encontró que la bandeja con la cena que él mismo había dejado ahí hace unas horas, seguía intacta. Fue entonces que no pudo soportarlo más.

Deslizó la puerta corrediza de la habitación de Kaoru sin dejarse intimidar por el hecho de tratarse del dormitorio de una chica –y no cualquier chica, sino que de la chica soltera más bella que habían visto sus ojos; _Kaoru-dono-_ , y entró en ella.

La encontró encogida sobre sí misma, con el rostro hundido entre sus rodillas y sus brazos cubriéndole el cabello negro casi azul que llevaba atado en una trenza floja, que, como ya había de sobra, usaba para dormir.

Tragó pesado y sintió que el corazón se le encogió de sólo verla.

Avanzó hacia ella con decisión y se arrodilló hasta llegar a su altura, llamando la atención de la _magdalena_ con su sola presencia.

Ella alzó la vista, sorprendida de tener visitas inesperadas en su habitación.

—Ken…shin, ¿qué haces…?

Intentó articular entre sollozos, pero fue interrumpida por los labios del pelirrojo sobre los de ella en un beso tan corto y casto que le quitó el aliento. Él se separó de inmediatamente después acomodó su barbilla sobre la cabeza de la joven y la rodeó con sus brazos en un abrazo contenedor.

Por un momento ella se quedó helada.

—No estarás sola, Kaoru-dono— le dijo él con voz suave y segura, y ella se estremeció—. Yo estoy aquí contigo, puedes estar segura de que no me iré.

Y al minuto siguiente, bajo el abrazo de Kenshin y el calor y la protección que ella halló en su pecho, dejó escapar las últimas lágrimas de pena.

Yahiko no la había abandonado. Y ahora sabía que Kenshin tampoco lo haría nunca. Y sonrió.

.

* * *

 **Revisado:** **Miércoles 04 de abril de 2018**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece.

 **Advertencia:** Me tomo la libertad de recordar a los lectores que estos OS no están ordenados de forma cronológica; cada uno está escrito de forma paralela respecto al otro. Sin embargo, he decidido publicarlos en este orden porque así me parece más armónico y bonito. Sin perjuicio de ello, puede que exista alguna relación entre ellos; eso es pura coincidencia. De todos modos, el lector es libre de hacer la relaciones que quiera, ésa es la gracia.

* * *

Rumores

A veces, Kenshin se preguntaba seriamente si estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo; entiéndase ' _vivir en casa de una chica sola en edad de merecer'._ Por lo que él sabía, eso no se veía del todo correcto, pero no era el único en esa situación, ya que la chica en cuestión también tenía a otros dos hombres viviendo en su casa y ella nunca había mencionado palabra sobre si eso le molestaba o no.

Pensó que si a la dueña de casa no le incomodaba, él poco y nada tenía qué opinar al respecto. Si decidió quedarse ahí en primer lugar fue precisamente porque ella fue quien se lo pidió, y si decidió permanecer ahí todo ese tiempo, pues era porque a él le gustaba vivir allí con esa familia hermosa y disfuncional que habían formado.

Pero algo seguía mal.

Sabe que sus sospechas son ciertas cuando la acompaña al mercado en reemplazo de Yahiko y escucha por casualidad –porque él jamás escucharía conversaciones ajenas a propósito- cómo otras dos jóvenes de la misma edad de Megumi, quizás, comentaban cosas relativas a Kaoru; la miraban de reojo, lanzaban comentarios en voz alta y luego reían.

− _La pobre chica aún está soltera, pero claro, ¿cómo no estarlo si te dedicas a juguetear todo el día con una vara? Su única opción era recoger a vagabundos y busca pleitos de las calles. Pobre._

Kaoru las había oído. Y no sólo a ellas; sabía lo que opinaban las mujeres del pueblo sobre las chicas sin compromiso a esa edad y lo que decían de ella por eso. Pero ella jamás había mencionado palabra al respecto. La aludida, muy por el contrario, aceleró el paso y alzó la nariz en el aire con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir en ese instante, y pasó junto a las otras dos, como si no las hubiera visto en absoluto.

Él, por otro lado, no lo vio tan fácil. Se detuvo un segundo y frunció el entrecejo. Más allá de todo comentario sobre él, no le parecía para nada que la gente anduviera con habladurías sobre la bondad de la joven maestra, ni su pasión por el kendo. Además, ambos ya tenían una relación desde algunas cuantas semanas, y si lo habían mantenido en secreto era precisamente porque no le interesaba en lo más mínimo lo que opinara la gente del pueblo. Sin embargo, esto sobre pasaba su límite de tolerancia –del que se jactaba por ser verdaderamente extenso-.

Ahora entendía porqué Yahiko volvía echando fuego por la boca cada vez que la acompañaba, increpando a su hermana putativa por lo _tonta y negligente_ que podía llegar a ser a veces.

Pero él no lo dejaría pasar tan fácilmente. No, señor.

No le cabía en la cabeza que alguien como Kaoru-dono, que practicaba el arte de la espada que protege la vida, no tuviera a nadie que la defendiera de ese tipo de cosas. Que ella le restara importancia frente a ellos para evitar que se preocupasen, no significaba que en realidad no le dolieran.

Podía apostar que si su padre estuviera allí con ella, ese tipo de cosas no le pasarían, empezando por el hecho de que Kaoru no estaría sola, ni blandiendo una espada de madera por las calles, ni recogiendo vagabundos. Y tenía que admitir, con algo de amargura, que él tenía parte de la culpa de que eso fuese así, ya que si él no hubiese aparecido ahí en primer lugar, la buena y dulce Kaoru podría llevar una vida normal como cualquier otra chica. ¿O tal vez no?

Ella, después de todo, no era como cualquier otra mujer. La conoció blandiendo una espada e intentando defender su honor y el legado de su padre, plantándose frente a él, creyendo que se trataba de _Battousai_ –aunque luego hubiese tenido razón en eso-, como si fuera un igual. Y era exactamente por esa razón que la amaba tanto.

 _Muy bien_ , se dijo _, si chismes querían, chismes tendrían._

Entonces aceleró el paso, dándole alcance aún con todo el peso que llevaba encima. La tomó por el hombro y le dio la vuelta, estampando sus labios sobre los de ella en un beso simple y suave, pero que pareció durar una eternidad.

Ya era hora de que todos supieran la verdad.

−¿Kenshin?−le preguntó ella cuando se separó.

Estaban ante la vista atónita de todos los que tuvieron la casualidad de presenciar la escena.

Kenshin le sonrió.

−Me pareció que era buena idea darles algo real sobre lo qué hablar.

* * *

 **Y bueno, con ese final no quedan dudas, ¿cierto? Este me gustó mucho escribirlo, creo que es una escena necesaria, ¿cierto? ¿A cuántos no les ha picado la curiosidad respecto de qué sucedería en sus paseos por el mercado antes de comprometerse oficialmente? Además, a todas nos gusta que nos demuestren amor en público, de vez en cuando; en lo personal no me emociona, pero de vez en cuando y en ocasiones como ésa sí que es bienvenido, ¿no?**

 **Muchísimas gracias por leer.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece.

* * *

Entrenamiento

Por más veces que Kaoru se lo hubiese pedido, Kenshin nunca aceptó pelear con ella de manera seria. A él no le gustaba pelear si no era estrictamente necesario y solo si se trataba de proteger a alguien. Él era firme con eso y no iba a tranzar. Además, no se le daba bien la espada de madera.

Pero Kaoru, terca como ella sola, tampoco iba asar su brazo a torcer, y tras insistirle una y otra y otra vez, logró que el pelirrojo aceptara, agotado y resignado, practicar con ella al menos una vez, aprovechando que Yahiko no estaba rondando por ahí para verlo. No quería que él también le insistiera.

Ella, emocionada, lanzó un chillido de emoción y se abalanzó sobre él en un abrazo que le quitó, por un segundo, todo el aire de los pulmones. Se veía tan feliz que Kenshin no pudo evitar sonreír con ella.

Por un minuto llegó a pensar en que no sería tan mala idea.

Pero ahora no podía estar más lejos de pensar de la misma manera; era una pésima idea.

Kaoru sudaba y respiraba agitada, mirándolo con la determinación cargada en sus ojos azules. Sostenía con fuerza el mango de su _bokken_ , como si fuese a romperlo con la sola presión de sus manos. Kenshin estaba frente a ella, mirándola con toda la seriedad que era capaz de reunir en virtud de la situación. Su espada estaba envainada y su postura tan solo un poco alerta.

Ella no lo había tocado en absoluto.

−¡Demonios, Kenshin, pelea conmigo enserio!−le gritó desde el otro lado del dojo, enfadada y claramente alterada.

−Lo lamento, Kaoru-dono, pero _realmente_ no creo que esto haya sido una buena idea− se disculpó, relajando su postura y alzando ambas manos en son de paz.

Eso no hizo más que crisparle los nervios a la joven maestra. ¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso?

−¿Te estás burlando de mí?−le gritó, fuera de sí. Kenshin se detuvo en su lugar, sorprendido genuinamente por la fuerza con la que ella le gritó. No recordaba que se hubiera dirigido hacia él de ese modo antes.

Definitivamente hacía sido una _terrible_ idea.

−¿Por qué te empeñas en tomarme a la ligera?−volvió a decirle, ahora más bajito y con lágrimas saliéndole de los ojos, genuinamente herida.

Entonces se llevó las manos al rostro, intentando ocultar sus lágrimas, realmente avergonzada de su actitud. Se estaba portando como una niña caprichosa a la que se le había negado un regalo. ¡Maldición! Se mordió el labio inferior, frustrada y arrugó los nudillos sobre su frente, e hipó.

Saltó de la impresión al sentir las manos de Kenshin sobre sus hombros, y ella alzó la vista para mirar directamente sus hermosos y compasivos ojos violetas.

−Por favor discúlpeme, Kaoru-dono, si hice algo que le molestó−su voz era suave y casi arrepentida, se inclinó sobre ella unos centímetros. Estaba tan cerca que por un momento se había olvidado por completo de cómo respirar−. Pero sinceramente, preferiría morir atravesado por mi propia espada antes de no tratarla con la seriedad que se merece.

Entonces la besó, casi con urgencia, porque lo dicho por Kaoru no solo le hirió a ella, sino que causó que él le diera un vuelvo el corazón. No podía pelear con ella, pero tampoco podía ganarle.

* * *

 **Este no es mi favorito, debo confesarlo, pero de todos modos creo que me quedó bien hecho, así que estoy contenta porque, entre otras cosas, creo que me quedó tal como lo había pensado en un inicio; este fue realmente fácil de escribir,**

 **Siempre he pensado que es imposible que Kenshin _jamás_ haya aceptado entrenar con Kaoru alguna vez, así que me puse en esa situación, y creo que sería algo como esto: solo ellos dos, sin Yahiko dando vueltas por ahí, y ella estallando como una bombita de agua. **

**Sé que debía haberlo publicado durante el fin de semana recién pasado, pero tuve una prueba terrible el lunes y no tuve tiempo para nada más que para eso, y ahora encuentro un poco de tiempo para subirlo, ya que lo tenía tiempo.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**


	7. Chapter 7

**La verdad, es que me siento terrible por la demora, la idea era publicar el viernes, pero resulta que tengo prueba solemne el lunes y sólo tuve este fin de semana para estudiar todo lo que vi en el semestre. Además, pesqué un resfrío muy fuerte y estuve en cama (muerta) como por dos días, así que no pude ir al operativo del voluntariado al que voy todos los sábados y mi corazón murió un poquitito ese día.**

 **Pero ya estoy viva.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece.

* * *

Sentidos

Había pocas cosas que a Kenshin le gustaran abiertamente. _Los cerezos en flor propios de la primavera, las estrellas en verano, la luna llena del otoño y la nieve del invierno. Que el sake siempre supiera igual de bien._

Adoraba las tardes cálidas y respirar profundamente el aire fresco de la noche, así como la brisa que atraía los aromas de la primavera desde donde solía sentarse en el jardín.

La paz y la tranquilidad del dojo.

Cosas simples. Carentes de cualquier tipo de extravagancias. Y es que cuando se ha vagado por diez largos años sin apego a lo material, se aprende a encontrarle el gusto a las cosas bellas y simples de la vida.

Lo cierto es que, si bien se había acostumbrado al bullicio propio del dojo en los tiempos en que aún estaba lleno de gente, ahora que en este solo se encontraban él, Kaoru y ocasionalmente Yahiko y Tsubame, podía disfrutar del silencio que reinaba en el lugar. Silencio que era únicamente roto por los sonidos provenientes del dojo cuando Kaoru entrenaba.

Pero a Kenshin, lejos de molestarle esa perturbación del silencio, disfrutaba del sonido repetitivo que salía de la garganta de la joven maestra cada vez que daba una estocada. No podía evitarlo; a veces se daba el lujo de echarse en el porche de la casa que daba al dojo, y desde ahí podía ver a la chica y oírla con toda claridad, y conciliaba el sueño bajo ese rítmico y hermoso jadeo proveniente de sus labios.

−Kenshin, tomaré un baño, ¿está bien?−anunciaba ella luego de sus prácticas. La veía transitar por el pasillo desde el dojo y la casa, y luego al cuarto de baño. Y él no podía evitar seguirla con la mirada.

¡Insensata! ¿Es que acaso no se echaba una mirada antes de salir del dojo? Tenía el gi tan holgado y descorrido que podía ver con total claridad su clavícula y todos los huesos de su delgado cuello, y se inclinaba hacia un hombro, haciendo que este quedase al descubierto. ¡No quería ni pensar en lo que pasaría si ella no llevase vendas alrededor del pecho!

Nunca se había alegrado tanto de verla desaparecer como cuando lo hizo a través de la puerta del baño.

Volvió a echarse sobre el pilar del porche, exhalando el aire que había acumulado en los pulmones de la pura impresión. Y es que a veces no podía evitar pensar más allá de lo permitido cuando se trataba de la jovencita que lo había recibido en su casa.

Desde hacía ya tiempo que se había dado cuenta de los efectos que ella provocaba en él, y desde ese día se había propuesto mantener sus reacciones al margen. Pero día con día, este objetivo se volvía más difícil de cumplir, y la insensatez e ingenuidad de Kaoru no se lo hacía fácil.

Quedó convencido de ello cuando la vio salir del baño con el cabello mojado pegándosele al cuello y las mejillas, y envuelta en una yukata de verano. Kenshin no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y alzar la nariz en el aire cuando ella pasó a su lado para ir a su habitación y terminar de vestirse, para percibir bien el aroma a jazmines que Kaoru desprendía por cada poro de su bellísima composición.

Se plantó frente a ella cuando decidió que su fuerza de voluntad no era suficiente, evitando que esta siguiera avanzando. Ella le miró extrañada y le sonrió, dispuesta a que él le dijese lo que fuera. Pero muy al contrario de lo que pensaba, lo que recibió de Kenshin fue un beso. Largo y profundo. El pelirrojo le puso una mano en la nuca, enredando sus dedos en su pelo mojado y la trajo hacia sí.

Kenshin saboreó sus labios y olfateó su aroma. Y la chica, lejos de resistirse, se relajó en sus brazos y correspondió al beso.

Kenshin _adoraba_ que Kaoru nublara sus sentidos y rompiera su fuerza de voluntad; sobre todo cuando podía ir y besarla cuando ya no podía más.

* * *

 **No sé ustedes, pero yo adoré este OS, me encantó como quedó. Creo que el pobre Kenshin se estuvo aguantando demasiado, y la pobre Kaoru quizás sí es demasiado insensata después de todo; no creo que a alguien le quede duda de eso.**

 **No sé si alguien reconoció las palabras de al inicio, son las que dijo un día el Maestro Hiko, y creo que para esta ocasión venían como anillo al dedo, ya que después de que todo el caos desapareció, ésas debieran ser las preocupaciones de Kenshin, que él siempre estuviera sano mentalmente, y por lo tanto, su sake siempre sabría igual de bien.**

 **A mí me encantó hacerlo, espero que a uds les haya gustado leerlo.**

 **Muchas gracias.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece.

* * *

Propuesta

Entre Kaoru y Kenshin nunca había mediado algún tipo de promesa explícita sobre el tipo de relación que llevaban. Para todos, lo suyo era algo más que claro, es decir, nadie que no tuviese una relación formal, se pasearía de la mano por el mercado a plena luz del día, o se tratarían de la forma en que ellos lo hacían.

Para ellos, sin embargo, las cosas simplemente se habían dado de forma natural. Ambos se querían, se respetaban y se cuidaban el uno al otro. Se reían y bromeaban entre ellos como si se trataran de los mejores amigos, y ambos de ocupaban de la casa y el dojo por partes iguales.

Estaban bien así y no necesitaban nada más.

A Kenshin le gustaba de esa manera, acostumbrado a las formas poco ceremoniosas, mientras que su novia no mencionaba palabra alguna sobre si le molestaba o no. Y la verdad es que para ella, con el solo hecho de tenerlo, era más que suficiente.

O al menos eso era en público, a vista y paciencia de todos.

Porque en la intimidad, hay rituales que hasta el propio Kenshin Himura, sencillo y recatado, deseaba celebrar con la chica que aún dormía en la habitación de en frente. Y si deseaba hacer que pasara de ser su compañera de piso a su compañera de cuarto, debía actuar pronto.

Es por eso que una noche, cuando se disponían a ir a dormir, pero antes de que separaran sus caminos para entrar cada quién a su propio dormitorio, Kenshin abre la puerta del suyo y pronuncia su nombre.

─¿Si, Kenshin?─ella se voltea, solícita y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro que hace que el espadachín se ponga nervioso, y que por un instante, se le olvidara lo que iba a decir.

Porque ella era capaz de desarmarlo una vez tras otra con una simple sonrisa suya.

El pelirrojo la miró con esos bonitos ojos violáceos de o que ella se enamoró profundamente tiempo atrás, y aparentando una seguridad que él no tenía en ese momento, la cogió de las manos a través del pasillo que separaba a uno del otro y la arrastró hacia sí, extinguiendo esa distancia que parecía ser eterna.

Una vez que la tuvo entre sus brazos agachó la cabeza y la besó antes de decir cualquier cosa. Fue un beso corto, preciso. Casi una invitación.

─Kaoru, ¿quieres dormir conmigo? ─le preguntó una vez que se hubo separado y ella lo mirara extrañado.

─Kenshin…¿lo dices enserio?─le preguntó ella, casi como si fuese algún tipo de broma enfermiza. Él le sostuvo la mirada.

─¿Cómo podría no estar hablando enserio?─le dijo con cierta gracia en su tono. ¡Por supuesto que hablaba en serio! ¿Qué clase de enfermo creía que era?

Ella entonces sonrió abiertamente y saltó hasta su cuello, rodeándolo con celo con sus brazos, y estampando sus labios contra los suyos propios, en un beso que al espadachín le llenó el alma de júbilo.

─¿Eso es un _sí_?─se aventuró Kenshin, risueño.

─Oh, Kenshin, eso es un _por supuesto que sí_ ─le respondió con una inusitada alegría.

Porque sabía que bajo esa pregunta subyacía otra aún más importante: _"¿Quieres dormir conmigo durante el resto de tus días?"._

* * *

 **Este no es mi favorito, la verdad sea dicha, pero creo que aún así me quedó decente. Creo que es una situación que me ha llamado mucho la atención y había estado queriendo escribir sobre ella, pero no sé si estoy satisfecha con lo que logré. Ustedes díganme.**

 **De todos modos, muchas gracias por haber leído todo. Se los agradezco.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece.

* * *

Placer

Kenshin se dedicó a mirarla largamente antes de tumbarse a su lado.

Dormir con Kaoru era, sin lugar a dudas, una experiencia maravillosa, y aún le costaba trabajo creer que era precisamente él quien estaba teniendo ese privilegio.

Sonrió para sus adentros, dichoso y agradecido, y miró el cuerpo de la joven a su lado, tan bella y en paz que le costaba creer que fuera la misma niña inquiera y delgada que lo apuntó con su espada de madera mientras caminaba por Tokio. Porque había sido esa misma chica la que le había despertado en la mitad de la noche con los pequeños besos que iba dejando desde su mejilla hasta su pecho haciéndole cosquillas.

Él la rodeó con su brazo una vez que estuvo despierto y le dedicó una sonrisa somnolienta y resignada. Kaoru también le sonrió, feliz, como si hubiese conseguido al fin su objetivo. Entonces ascendió por su pecho hasta quedar parcialmente sobre él, besándolo, y haciendo que fuese totalmente imposible para Kenshin volver a dormir.

Había estado durmiendo con Kaoru desde hace algunas semanas y no era la primera vez que habían tenido ese tipo de contactos, pero Kenshin siempre había logrado mantenerse lo suficientemente firme como para no propasar ninguna línea. ¡Pero era un hombre, con un demonio! Uno de carne y hueso, al que le corría sangre por las venas. Con un corazón que latía por ella.

Había intentado contenerse, no ceder ante el enorme impulso de ponerle las manos encima, pero es que ella se lo estaba poniendo _tan difícil_.

Kaoru llevó una de sus manos al hombro masculino, deslizando ligeramente la yukata que lo cubría…

Y entonces su autocontrol se esfumó.

La cogió de la cintura y rodó sobre su espalda, dejando a su novia bajo su propio cuerpo, y se vio sucumbir ante la emoción de tener el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba como Dios la trajo al mundo.

Volvió a mirarla embelesado.

Resultaba curioso cómo la mujer que había logrado hacerlo perder el control de su fuerza de voluntad durante la noche anterior, insaciable, demandante, ahora dormía tan plácidamente a su lado, causándole una ternura considerable. Tanto así que no se atrevió ni siquiera a tocarla por miedo a que pudiese romperse bajo su tacto.

Por un minuto, deseó que despertada para poder acomodarla entre sus brazos sin culpa. Sin el remordimiento de romper el hechizo que la mantenía tan tranquila y en paz, que parecía tener únicamente cuando dormía, ya que despierta era tan inquieta e impulsiva como cuando blandió su espada contra él la primera vez.

Y entonces no pudo evitar amarla aún más.

Como si con tan solo pensarlo lo hubiese provocado, Kaoru abrió lentamente los ojos y los puso sobre él. Sonrió, pensando en que no podía tener un mejor desertar.

Pero entonces Kenshin la besó, y ella supo que se había equivocado: _eso sí que era un buen despertar_. El hombre se separó de ella para volver a verla a los ojos, pero para su sorpresa, fue su linda novia quien se lo impidió cuando se precipitó a su rostro nuevamente y lo besó fugazmente repetidas veces por todas partes, para luego rodear su cuello con sus brazos y acomodarse ahí.

─Te quiero tanto, _tanto_ , Kenshin─le soltó con la voz chillona.

El aludido le abrió los ojos con sorpresa por su arrebato de cariño, luego le sonrió y la abrazó por la cintura de nueva cuenta, apretándola contra sí. Entonces a Kenshin no le cupo la menor duda de que no había nada mejor en el mundo para sentirse amado, que despertar con Kaoru junto a él.

.

* * *

 **Uff! Este es una escena que me tenía dando vueltas en la cabeza. Ciertamente, las escenas con gente en la cama son cosas que me gusta hacer, pero que me cuestan un trabajo tremendo. Creo que este tipo de escenas son aquellas en que una pareja es realmente ella, no en la doble connotación que puede tener el término "cama", sino que muy en el sentido literal. Pero como éste tiene un doble sentido, me cuesta mucho hacer que se lea como yo quiero y no como suele leerse, ¿se entiende? En fin, el punto es que esta historia es absolutamente un check para mí, ya que me salió definitivamente como yo lo tenía pensado.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos y a todas por leer. Muchas gracias por su review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece.

* * *

Felicidad

.

Últimamente Kaoru se ve distinta. No sabe exactamente qué es lo que había cambiado en ella, pero sí puede decir que cada vez que ve a su esposa caminar por los pasillos de la casa, era como si algo tuviera entre manos.

Se le ve feliz; ha reparado en ella cuando la oye canturrear alguna cancioncilla que probablemente acaba de inventar, no importándole en absoluto si suena bien o mal. También la ve sonreír constantemente a la nada, aun cuando no hubiese motivo aparente para ello.

No es que a Kenshin le moleste que su esposa parezca contenta, pero sí cree que no es usual, teniendo en consideración el explosivo carácter del cual él se enamoró hace ya tiempo.

Piensa en eso cuando la ve mirándose al espejo, mientras se arregla el largo pelo negro con una cinta. Y a pesar de ser alguna especie de ritual inamovible para ella, el pelirrojo no puede evitar pensar que definitivamente hay algo diferente esta vez.

Se ve radiante: él siempre ha pensado que Kaoru es muy guapa, y que de no ser por su larga estancia en la casa antes de casarse, hubiese habido una larga fila de pretendientes aguardando por ella en la puerta del dojo. Y más aún, que el par de años que han pasado desde entonces, la han favorecido enormemente. Pero en esta ocasión, logra ver que su esposa se ve más bella de lo normal, y no consigue –por más que la mira y la contempla- descubrir qué es.

Sabe que definitivamente hay algo extraño en la maestra de kendo, cuando Yahiko aparece en el dojo en compañía de Tsubame-chan, con claros deseos de buscar pelea con ella. Pero muy a pesar suyo, y de todas las bromas disfrazadas de insultos que tiene en su repertorio, el muchacho no logra sacarle a su superior ni la más mínima queja.

Al final, fuese por la razón que fuere, Kaoru no ha Yahiko arruine su humor, y éste, resignado, se marcha al interior del salón de entrenamiento a realizar los ejercicios que su maestra le ha encomendado. Todo ante la desconcertada mirada del ex vagabundo, que no puede creer que todo eso haya ocurrido frente a sus ojos.

Tsubame, por su parte, se sienta junto a Kaoru, y con una sonrisa cómplice en el rostro, le entrega una carta que la mayor lee y luego esconde dentro de su kimono. Acto seguido, ve cómo la más joven le pregunta algo que él no alcanza a oír, mientras que la maestra le sonríe como única respuesta.

Es esa misma tarde, cuando los más jóvenes se han ido a casa y la pareja de espadachines rondaba por los pasillos exteriores de la casa, que Kaoru habla, como quien no quiere la cosa o se comenta sobre el clima.

─¿Sabes, Kenshin?─llama la atención del pelirrojo, que camina detrás suyo con una cesta de ropa limpia─ Hoy he recibido una carta de Megumi desde Aizu.

─¿Ah, si?─le sigue la conversación─¿Qué ha sido de Megumi-dono?

─Vendrá dentro de poco a pasar una temporada en la clínica─ le responde ella, casualmente─: dice que quiere estar cerca para cuidar de nosotros adecuadamente.

─¿Oro?─se detiene en su andar, claramente confundido. ¿Ha dicho "cuidarnos"?─ ¿A qué se refiere con eso? Nosotros no…

─Dime, Kenshin─ entonces ella lo interrumpe, deteniéndose también y dándose la vuelta, encarándolo─ ¿No te parece que es momento de tener una familia?

Y le sonríe, cogiéndose el vientre. A Kenshin, tras notar este gesto, le cuesta tan solo un par de segundos más de lo normal reaccionar. Y al segundo siguiente, cuando parece por fin digerir la información que le acaba de entregar su esposa, se pasma, dejando caer la cesta con ropa que ha estado llevando entre las manos.

─¿U-una familia, Kaoru?─consigue apenas articular─ E-eso significa…

Ella parece dudar un segundo antes de contestar. ¿Qué es esa reacción? ¿Es que acaso ha hecho mal en decirle? Quizás él no…

─¡Kaoru, eres maravillosa!─ la exclamación de Kenshin interrumpe el hilo de sus pensamientos y lo ve abalanzarse sobre ella, rodearla por la cintura y estampar sus labios sobre los suyos. Acto seguido, se separa de ella y la eleva en el aire para dar vueltas con ella en sus brazos─ ¡Una familia, Kaoru; un hijo!

─¡Ken…Kenshin, bájame, que me estoy mareando!─ le pide la mujer, escondida contra su hombro.

Inmediatamente después, él la baja, vuelve a besarla y la abraza. Todo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

─¡Dile a Megumi que es totalmente bienvenida!

La futura madre asiente, descompasada. ¡vaya reacción! Y ella que pensaba que a él no iba a gustarle la noticia. Pero no. Y sonríe ante eso. Porque se atreve a decir que nunca ha visto a Kenshin más feliz.

.

* * *

 **Wii~**

 **Este me gustó mucho, la verdad. Eso sí, es uno de los últimos; mi favorito no ha llegado.**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Creo que no hay mejor momento en el que se sabe que se formará una familia, ¿no? Osea... creo, eso dicen. Pero al parecer a Kenshin la noticia le vino muy bien, pues, claro ¡vaya reacción! Si hasta se ha puesto a dar vueltas, jaja**

 **Espero, realmente que me digan si les gustó, y si no les gustó, también apreciaría que me lo dijeran. He lamentado el hecho de que los reviews últimamente han bajado y yo me pregunto si es cosa mía, que las historias han bajado en calidad, o quizás es una mala época.**

 **En fin.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por leer.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece.

* * *

Orgullo

.

Todos, en algún momento de la vida, hacemos algo de lo que no estamos orgullosos. Algo que nos gustaría borrar de nuestro historial.

Kenshin Himura no era la excepción, y para él, esto parecía ser la regla general en su vida. Había vagado por diez largos años, arrepintiéndose, pagando sus culpas. Nada de lo que hiciera posteriormente para ayudar a la gente conseguiría que sintiera un poco de orgullo por sus acciones.

El inmenso orgullo que sintió el día que blandió su espada correctamente por primera vez se vio opacado por la vergüenza de haberla usado, junto a las enseñanzas de su maestro, para matar a tanta gente durante los años del Bakumatsu. Tanto era así, que junto a su juramento de no volver a matar, también prometió que jamás transmitiría la enseñanza de su estilo de pelea, y que la escuela Hiten Mitsuruyi Ryu muriera junto con él y su maestro.

Fue precisamente por eso que no importó cuántas veces Yahiko le pidió, exigió y suplicó, Kenshin no cedió en su decisión de jamás transmitir su estilo. Lo que el muchacho necesitaba era entrenar bajo la tutela de Kaoru y el estilo Kamiya Kasshin Ryu.

Eso sí era una elección de la que se enorgullecía. Una de las pocas que podía contar en su vida. Claro, además de…

─¡Concéntrate! ¡Con más fuerza!─ oyó el estricto tono de voz de Kaoru proveniente del dojo.

─¡Sí, Maestro!─oyó también la respuesta del chico al que entrenaba, solícito y obediente.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena que estaba teniendo lugar frente a sus ojos, que parecía francamente impensable. Es decir, la posibilidad de que Kaoru al fin tuviera un estudiante obediente y respetuoso, y que además la llamara por su título, en lugar del apodo que la familiaridad y la cercanía le conferían, eran mínimas. Y si ese mismo estudiante se parecía en una milésima parte a él cando era un niño, pues esas posibilidades se reducían a cero.

Pero Kaoru era toda una maestra; enseñaba con amor y disciplina las artes de la espada que protegía la vida. Y el chico lo hacía bien; tenía talento y pasión, y porqué no: lo llevaba en la sangre.

─He dicho que te concentres, Kenji─volvió a apremiarle su madre, golpeándolo levemente con su vieja bokken en el hombro.

─¡S-sí!─respondió nuevamente el pelirrojo.

Volvió a sonreír, conmovido por la escena. Realmente fue una buena decisión que Kaoru lo entrenara en el arte de la espada cuando su hijo comenzó a mostrar señales de interés, en vez de enviarlo con Hiko.

Kenshin sintió su corazón encogerse; sentía algo dentro de él que no sabía exactamente cómo nombrar, algo que no experimentaba desde hace muchos años, cuando usó su espada por primera vez; orgullo. Se sentí orgulloso.

Porque su querida esposa y su pequeño hijo eran su orgullo.

Se asomó por la puerta del dojo con una sonrisa, interrumpiendo la cesión de entrenamiento. El chico lo miró y corrió hacia él, entusiasmado.

─La cena está lista─ anunció mientras revolvía el pelo de su hijo con la mano─. Ve a lavarte para que comamos─ Kenji obedeció. Acto seguido, miró a la maestra, quien caminó hacia él, quitándose el sudor de la frente.

─Lo está haciendo bien─ comentó ella, deteniéndose frente a él. Lo siguiente fue que sintiera los labios de su esposo sobre los de ella.

─Tú también.

.

* * *

 **Awm~ Qué lindo, ¿no? A mí me encantó, jaja este me salió de un tirón, yo creo que ni siquiera pensé qué es lo que quería. Quizás fue porque lo escribí inmediatamente después de la escena anterior, por lo que me salió como una especie de continuación. Aunque también puede verse como un episodio aislado, todo vale.**

 **¿A alguien le llamó la atención el hecho de que Kenji corriera a abrazar a su padre? La verdad es que a mí no en un principio, pero al editarlo y tipearlo, sí lo hizo; se supone que ellos no se llevan muy bien, ¿cierto? Al menos sí se percibe cierta aversión por parte del más pequeño hacia su papá, pero creo que siendo Kenji tan pequeño, sí vale la pena que esta relación pase por sus buenos momentos, cuando uno es chiquitito, no se lleva mal con sus padres, eso viene después, ¿no? Por eso me dí permiso a mí misma para hacer una escena cariñosa entre esos dos.**

 **Ahora, volviendo al asunto en general, me pareció una verdadera ternura la escena de ellos dos, ¿no? Yo realmente me conmoví.**

 **Por favor, díganme qué les pareció, si les gustó, si no... Un review hace a una autora feliz.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece.

* * *

Rivalidad

.

Kenshin se caracterizaba por ser un tipo pacífico. Tranquilo hasta la exasperación. Él no buscaba pelea con nadie y prefería resolver sus problemas mediante la diplomacia, que a golpes. Pero eso no significa que no pudiera hacer morder el polvo a todo aquel que se pasara de listo y quisiera amenazar lo que era suyo.

Así, tuvo que enfrentarse a numerosos enemigos, que en más de una oración venían con la intensión de alterar la realidad que, con mucho esfuerzo y tiempo, había construido. Cada uno de ellos más fuerte y poderoso que el anterior, y a todo ellos los había vencido. Y por un tiempo, Kenshin vivió en paz.

No esperó, sin embargo, que el peor de sus rivales apareciera bajo su mismo techo con todas las intenciones de adueñarse de quien era más importante para él. Y lo peor de todo era que solo podía limitarse a ver, impotente, cómo Kaoru, _ingenua_ , como siempre, caía presa de los ardides de ese ser humano _maligno y despiadado_.

─Demonios, Kenji─ solía quejarse cuando lo veía sonreírle, burlón y pretensioso, mientras abrazaba a su madre por la cintura.

Porque su _lindo y sonriente_ hijo había crecido para convertirse en una aún más insolente y competitiva versión de sí misma a los catorce años. Pero que a diferencia suya, sí se había criado con el amor de una madre como Kaoru, que lo había vuelto celoso y posesivo.

─Eres _tan_ lindo─ le decía ella a menudo, abrazándolo por el cuello, en un gesto que a ella misma, en otra época, le habría parecido más infantil que maternal.

Y Kenji, en lugar de rehuir los cariños de su madre, como todo jovencito de su edad, parecía alardear de ellos frente a su padre, como si se estuviese jactando de ello frente a él, el cual solo se dedicaba a ver la escena con toda la paciencia que era capaz de reunir, no sin soltar unos cuantos bufidos que reflejaban su _real_ molestia.

Kenji era más parecido a él de lo que le gustaría admitir; era como verse en un espejo, y era rebelde como él mismo a su edad. Era un prodigio en el uso de la espada –eso venía en la sangre-, pero lo tozudo y contumaz, definitivamente, lo había heredado de su madre. A veces, Kenshin se preguntaba su Megumi había sido una mala influencia para él, sino, ¿de dónde había aprendido a ser tan manipulador y tramposo? Y ese rasgo solo salía a la luz cuando se trataba de monopolizar el cariño y la atención de su madre y enrostrárselo a su padre.

No podía evitar bitar que Kenji sentía algún tipo de rivalidad por su padre, ya que al final, no importaba si era por acción o por omisión, siempre acababa recibiendo una mirada fulminante de parte del más joven.

¡Y todo por la atención de Kaoru!

Pero Kenshin no le temía a su rival. No, porque por muy hábil e intocable que éste fuera, y por más que su esposa se pusiera de su lado, el ex vagabundo también tenía sus propios ardides para tener a la morena para él solo, aunque fuera por breves instantes.

Entonces, Kenshin iba y la buscaba, y cuando la pillaba desprevenida, la cogía por la cintura y la acercaba hacia su propio cuerpo, besándola largo y tendido, como sabía que a ella le quitaba el aliento. Cuando se separaba, él buscaba a su hijo con la mirada y le sonreía de la forma más falsamente inocente que era capaz de producir. Y solo cuando Kenji pateaba el suelo con rabia y un gruñido, era que Kenshin se sentía secretamente victorioso de esa pequeña competencia.

Poco le importaba si su rival era dos tercios menor que él en edad, en la Guerra y el Amor todo se vale –o al menos eso es lo que dicen-. Y en este caso, bien podrían ser lo mismo.

.

* * *

 **Uff! ¿Qué les pareció? Este es mi favorito, lejos. Quizás compite con el primero, a ése le tengo mucho, mucho cariño, pero son distintos. Este es en una etapa ya más madura de Kenshin, en que ya no solo no se avergüenza de besarla, sino que, además, no teme hacerlo solo para provocar a su hijo, con el que, ya sabemos, no tiene la mejor de la relaciones. ¿Qué cosas, no? Si hasta lo encuentra gracioso.**

 **Bueno, hemos llegado al fin de esta colección. Este es el último. Sí, ha sido difícil, el semestre se viene cuesta arriba y tengo en mente una serie de proyectos que me encantaría poder concretar más adelante, por lo que no me es posible dedicarme más a esta colección, cuando yo creo que ya se ha logrado el objetivo. Además, sí debo admitir que había estado pensando en abandonarlo antes, ya que, siento muy sincera, la falta de reviews me desmotivaba demasiado, y yo creía que, dentro de todo lo que tengo que hacer, ésta era una carga mal remunerada. Pero me dije a mí mima; "misma, no te rindas, y si a nadie más le gusta, por último te gustan a tí". Así que eso hice y lo terminé.**

 **Sin perjuicio de lo anterior, agradezco enormemente a las personas que sí se tomaban la molestia, mes a mes, de ir diciéndome de tan buena manera, qué les parecía cada escena de esta colección. Enserio, fueron muy lindas, muchas gracias. Ustedes hacían que quisiera seguir.**

 **Aún tengo pensado un par de proyectos más para este fandom, así que no crean que se librarán tan fácilmente de mí, jaja!**

 **Muchísimas gracias por todo.**


End file.
